Warmth
by heidipoo
Summary: After being abandoned by her cheating boyfriend, PJ, Kaitlyn is left alone to wander the streets. That is, until a stranger comes to her rescue. Will she learn that there are some nice guys in the world? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Kaitmus queen is back again with another story. As you all know, Kaitlyn is currently engaged to a dude named PJ, and I decided to make him the bad guy in this story... Anyway, be sure to check out my other stories, review, favorite, follow, all that junk. Oh and by the way, I am taking multichapter requests right now, so let me know if y'all want me to write anything. Okay, I'm rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

Goosebumps rose on her bare arms as she shivered in the cold and chilly night. Her muscular arms were wrapped around her barely clothed breasts, as she continued to walk. Spite filled her as her heels clicked on the hard ground. Kaitlyn couldn't believe that she had let PJ talk her into wearing this ridiculous outfit. It was an outfit for a prostitute in training pretty much. A short skirt, stiletto heels, and a fishnet top that barely left anything to the imagination. It was their two year anniversary, however, and she wanted to do something special for him. But you want to know what was his special gift to her? PJ cheated on Kaitlyn. The two toned girl had walked in on him with another girl.

She should have known something was up for a while. They had become distant, and although he wasn't a very good boyfriend in the first place, he was becoming worse, and now Kaitlyn knew why. PJ cheated, and right now she couldn't get the thought of that out of her head. She was glad though, to know how much of a scumbag he was now. The moment she saw him with that skinny blonde, she packed up all her things they had in their tiny studio apartment, which wasn't much considering everything was in his name. All she carried with her was a duffel bag of her clothes; comfortable clothes that she actually liked to wear, instead of these hooker outfits that PJ always picked out for her.

Kaitlyn wasn't hurt, no. She was more angry than anything. Why? Because she had wasted two good years of her life with this asshole. She was ready to start anew, and she wasn't going to do it with PJ. Kaitlyn knew she was better off. There was no argument, no nothing, she just took her things and left.

Another cold wind blew and Kaitlyn couldn't help but to sniffle. Her fallen tears of rage had long dried up, after all, she'd been walking a good half hour. She had money, but not much, so she wasn't sure where she was going to end up tonight. Suddenly, a car behind her had caught her attention because she noticed it had been following her for a good ten minutes now. She was frustrated, and she really didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

The two toned woman then stopped, and the car did too. "Why are you following me?" She yelled angrily as she kicked the tire of the car. A long moment passed before the window of the passenger side came sliding down. A pale ginger man then stared on at her, his green eyes blazing into her, yet they were soft at the same time. "Look," Kaitlyn started. "I'm not a prostitute, so if you're here for that, you can just keep driving." She added honestly.

The man chuckled, "I was only going to offer you a ride." His voice had an accent to it. Kaitlyn recognized it as Irish. "I'm sure I can get you to a payphone, or the police... Or something...?" He trailed off as his eyes wandered. This girl was pretty, no doubting that. But he noticed her smeared make up and what seemed to be ripped clothing. He didn't wait for an answer as he opened the passenger door for her, and grabbed her much smaller hand, pulling her into the car. He knew automatically that something was up with her, and she needed help. "You don't have to ride if you don't want to." He said, his voice just as gentle as his touch.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, eyes scanning, trying to find something wrong with him, but found nothing. She was curious about him, yet, at the same time, car rides from strangers were pretty creepy. A sigh escaped her full lips, and she nodded as she settled into the car seat. "Don't think about trying anything..." She muttered. Kaitlyn was strong, and she damn sure knew how to defend herself. The man chuckled, and merely started to drive the car again.

"Where do you want to go?" He then asked, and Kaitlyn immediately felt dumb. She had nowhere to go. She was alone in this city because of PJ. He had torn her away from her family, until he was her only thing. "My name is Sheamus, by the way." He added with a grin, pulling the woman out of her cynical thoughts. Kaitlyn thought he was attractive. She stared at him for a long moment before answering him back.

"Kaitlyn." She replied. There was something so enticing about him. "Oh... I guess I should have told you earlier that I have no place to go." She added as she looked out the window at the passing buildings and cars.

"Are you homeless?" Sheamus asked curiously.

Kaitlyn shook her head with a chuckle, "Not exactly." She said. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss my life story with a stranger." She said, trying her hardest not to come off rude, but with everything she had been through tonight, it was hard not to sound bitter.

Sheamus shrugged, "I understand." He said nonchalantly. Kaitlyn was searching through her mind with some place she could go, until the Irishman interrupted her thoughts once again. "I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, ya know? I'm just trying to help a lass out." He said simply. "If you really have no place to go, there's a free guest room at my house." Sheamus trailed off. It was weird to say the least. How could you really go and stay at a stranger's house with only knowing them for not even an hour? But what other choice did Kaitlyn have? Sleep on a bench? It was so cold she'd wake up with pneumonia.

"You're being so nice to me, and we've only just met." She replied.

"Some guys are nice." The ginger shrugged simply, and Kaitlyn took these words into her head. He was right. Some guys were nice, and PJ wasn't a nice guy. She concluded that Sheamus was though. "My house it is then?" He questioned and she merely nodded, lost in her thoughts. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, but at least he was helping her out. Maybe they'd become friends even.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Sheamus' house a few moments later. It was a quite large modern home, but that was to be expected since they lived in the city. He was wealthy, there was no doubting that. His house seemed luxurious even. Kaitlyn wondered what he did for a living. The ginger then turned the car off, and they sat in the long driveway for a moment. It was quiet, until Sheamus turned to Kaitlyn and cleared his throat. "Do you want me to get your bag?" He asked, referring to her duffel bag of clothes that were in the back seat of the car. After all, he was just trying to be nice.

She shook her head, "I got it." A part of her didn't want to feel like she owed this man. But in truth, she already did. He was giving her a place to stay, even if it was only for one night. He was still opening his home to her, and most people wouldn't normally do that. She was thankful for this man, even if he was just a stranger. Maybe a relationship would build between them; only time would tell.

Sheamus climbed out of the car, and walked over to open her door. It had gotten colder, the wind blew a little harder. She grabbed her bag, and the two walked to the front door together. The Irishman unlocked the door with ease, and he flipped on the light, revealing his slightly messy living room. "Sorry for the mess." He apologized. "I didn't think I'd be having company today." He chuckled slightly. "The guest room is upstairs." He gestured to the stairs.

"You live here alone?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Yeah." Sheamus answered as he led Kaitlyn upstairs. She wondered how a man like him wasn't married, or had a family. He was just alone. They walked up the stairs slowly, Kaitlyn looking around the big house. It looked like there were a lot of bedrooms. Finally, they reached the guest room and he opened the door and flipped on the light. "There are extra blankets and stuff in the dresser." He gestured. It was a simple room; a bed, a dresser, and a TV. Plus, there was a bathroom in there too.

Kaitlyn sat her duffel bag down on the bed, "Okay." She said with a nod.

"Are you hungry, or anything like that?" Sheamus asked, trying to be as considerate as possible. The two toned girl shook her head. She just really wanted to change into some comfortable clothes and head to bed; think about where she was going to go after this. She didn't even have a cell phone or anything like that to make plans.

"I'm okay..." She trailed off.

"Are you?" Sheamus asked, after all, he did have a point. Not even four hours ago, she walked in on her boyfriend with another woman, and she hadn't even cried about it. She was trying to hard just to not even think about it at all. PJ was supposed to be the love of her life, and that changed in a mere two seconds.

"Yes." She lied. Kaitlyn just wanted to be alone right now. Even though Sheamus had practically rescued her and all that junk, he was still a practical stranger, and she did not want to be having life changing conversations with him at the moment.

He nodded in understanding, "I'll leave you to your thoughts then..." He replied gently.

"Sheamus, wait..." Kaitlyn said before he turned to walk away.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked hesitantly. A shower would relax her, and help her to calm down, because she felt like she was about to burst into hysterics any second now.

"Go right ahead." Sheamus replied, and was about to walk away again until Kaitlyn stopped him for a second time.

"Sheamus?" She called out again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything." Kaitlyn thanked genuinely. "You're one of the nicer strangers I've met." She added, finally cracking a smile for the first time tonight. It was breathtaking, Sheamus had to admit, and he smiled too.

"Not a problem lass." He said. "The pleasure is all mine." And he was about to walk away again, for the final time, but turned around to face Kaitlyn again. "I'll see you for breakfast?" He asked. "I don't mean to brag, but I can make some pretty mean omelets." He smiled, and laughed slightly, causing Kaitlyn to smile again.

"I like peppers in mine." She replied without thinking.

"Peppers." The Irishman nodded. "Got it... Goodnight Kaitie." He said, giving her a nickname that she had never heard before. Sheamus then left, and shut the door behind him. Suddenly, Kaitlyn was in a better mood, and she was looking forward to Sheamus cooking her breakfast, and PJ was all but forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn woke up the next morning feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. It had been awhile since she had gotten a decent night of sleep. PJ was not on her mind any longer, and she felt like a new woman if she was being honest with herself. The bed she was laying in had been surprisingly comfy, and after she took that shower last night, she drifted right off to sleep. Kaitlyn then glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see what time it was. Her eyebrows nearly shot up off her forehead when she saw that it was almost noon. She slept in for so long.

Suddenly, a delightful smell had caught the two toned girl's attention, and she realized that Sheamus was still cooking breakfast for her. Kaitlyn recognized the smell of eggs, cheese, green peppers, and bacon. Her stomach responded immediately, growling with such force, and that was when she realized that she hadn't eaten in a while. Breakfast sounded like heaven to her at the moment.

Getting out of bed, she was clad in a pair of sweats and a regular t shirt. She didn't really feel like doing her hair last night, so a messy bun rested on top of her head. There was a bath robe hanging on the side of the bed, and Kaitlyn realized that it hadn't been there last night. It must have been Sheamus', and he must have slipped it into her room while she was sleeping. It was a little chilly in the house, so without hesitation, Kaitlyn picked up the bath robe and slid it on without hesitation. It was a little big on her, and it smelled just like Sheamus. His musky yet sweet scent was all over the rob, and the two toned girl inhaled like it was her oxygen.

Kaitlyn didn't want to keep Sheamus waiting, so she opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs to where she would find the kitchen. This time, she was able to get a really good look at the Irishman's house, and it was nicely decorated, homey even. It was a cute little house, and Kaitlyn decided that she liked it.

"You're up!" Sheamus exclaimed when he saw Kaitlyn wander into the kitchen, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

Kaitlyn nodded shyly, "Yeah... The food smells great." She replied, feeling a bit nervous around Sheamus. Why? Hell if she knew. It was a strange feeling if she was being honest with herself.

"You're just in time." Sheamus answered as he began getting plates. It was silent for a moment, and Kaitlyn watched Sheamus diligently. It seemed that he enjoyed cooking, and that he did it quite often. She decided in that moment, that Sheamus was safe. He had opened his home to her, cooked for her, let her borrow his bath robe, and he had showed her so much kindness that it was hard not to trust this man. He was nice, and Kaitlyn was thankful that she was finally able to put her faith into a nice person. One who was actually caring and had a little bit of compassion. It was like her thoughts had finally been answered.

"Oh..." She trailed off. "Thanks for the bath robe, by the way..." She said.

He shrugged, as if putting it off. "It's nothing lass." He said. "The house just gets a little chilly in the morning, that's all." Sheamus then sat down a plate of food in front of the two toned girl, and began pouring her a glass of orange juice. Kaitlyn noticed that the omelet had peppers on it, just like she had told him last night. Sheamus had also made him a plate of food, and she noticed that he ate hot sauce on his omelet. The two then sat at the table across from each other and began eating.

Kaitlyn had never tasted food so good, "This is great." She praised as they continued to eat.

"Cooking is one of my many talents." Sheamus laughed, causing Kaitlyn to crack a bit of a smile. It was then silent as they kept eating, and Kaitlyn kept wracking her mind for something, anything to talk about. She didn't like awkward silences, they were uncomfortable, and made her feel like she was doing something wrong. She was about to say something, until Sheamus cleared his throat and spoke.

"So how long are you going to be staying here?" He asked. This time, Kaitlyn's mind went blank. She hadn't even thought about that yet. Her mind was far from that situation actually. She honestly had nowhere to go, no family, no friends. This was probably the most awful situation she had been in in a long time.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked suddenly.

Sheamus' eyes widened in realization at what he had said, and he knew that it had come out all wrong. He didn't want Kaitlyn to think that she had overstayed her welcome. He wanted her to feel like she could stay here as long as she wanted too. "I'm sorry lass..." He apologized. "That came out a little wrong." He added.

"I mean... I don't really have any where else to go..." Kaitlyn trailed off, feeling at a low point in her life right now. Suddenly, her mind went back to PJ, and she hated him so much for doing this to her. He was so wrong, and she didn't even know why she had went with him in the first place.

"You can stay here." Sheamus said simply. He was going to offer her that anyway, now seemed like a perfect time than any.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I can't take advantage of you like that... It's not right. We've only just met." She tried to tell him. But in her heart, she so desperately wanted to stay here in this cute little house, where she was safe, and Sheamus could cook her breakfast every morning.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Kaitie." Sheamus argued. "You'd be doing me a favor, really."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked.

Sheamus nodded, "I have plenty of room, it's safe here... You have everything you need. I can at least help you until you get back up on your feet. I don't want you wandering the streets, it's dangerous." He trailed off, and Kaitlyn shrugged. He did have a point. It was much safer here, and she was well taken care of. Maybe staying with Sheamus wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Okay." Kaitlyn agreed. "But I'll start looking for a job immediately."


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a month had gone by since Sheamus found Kaitlyn on the street. She was adjusting to living with him everyday now. They had kept each other company no doubt, and Sheamus was helping Kaitlyn get back on her feet slowly but surely. Kaitlyn had found a job at a nearby department store, and she knew it wasn't much, but it was something. At least it was a steady job. Sheamus drove her to work everyday, and she had weekends off so that they could spend time together.

They were growing closer to one another. The two toned girl was thankful that she had someone to lean on, a true friend if you will. They made each other laugh, and they seemed to understand each other just fine. "That dinner was great." Sheamus told Kaitlyn as she gathered up the dishes from the table. They did this thing every Friday night where Kaitlyn would cook dinner for the Irishman.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. They were more comfortable with each other now, no more awkward silences, no more weirdness, they could be themselves around one another. She was putting the dishes in the sink, and getting ready to wash them when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Confusion rang in the air. "Were you expecting somebody tonight?" Kaitlyn asked as she turned around to face Sheamus.

He shook his head, "Were you?" Kaitlyn shook her head as well. "I'll get it." Sheamus replied and headed to answer the door. "Hello?" He asked as the door swung open. Nothing was going to prepare Kaitlyn for what would happen next.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kaitlyn." A male voice said, and Kaitlyn froze as she was putting dishes in the sink. She would recognize that voice anywhere, and she immediately knew that it was PJ, her ex. How in the hell did he even find her? Well, it wouldn't be too hard considering they lived in the same city, and Kaitlyn worked at a department store.

"Who's asking?" Sheamus replied as he crossed his arms.

"PJ." PJ said simply. Sheamus knew of him, but he didn't really know him. The only thing he did know was what Kaitlyn had told him a while back. She told him that he was an asshole and cheated on her on their two year anniversary, and that he tore her away from her friends and family. Sheamus already didn't like him. He was a bad guy.

"She's not here." The ginger retorted.

"I saw her through the window." PJ replied, and Kaitlyn was taken aback... Had PJ been spying on them? Stalking them? Tears came to her eyes as she thought about this. Really, she just wanted him to leave, for him to stop showing up in her life when things were going good. Kaitlyn despised that man, and she just wanted him to leave and never come back. He brought too many bad memories with him.

Sheamus stayed silent for a moment before replying, "Look, PJ, I think you should just go. Kaitlyn does not want to see you." He said.

PJ scoffed, "I don't care what she wants." He said. Kaitlyn stayed silent, and in the kitchen so that she could listen to the conversation.

"Leave." Sheamus replied simply, and now he was getting pretty pissed off. "Or the police will be called." The Irishman then shut the door in PJ's face, knowing that he would be gone soon, and he then turned to Kaitlyn who had gone back to washing the dishes from dinner. "Are you okay?" Sheamus asked.

The two toned girl nodded, "I'm fine." She said, but the ginger wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I just didn't think he would find me..." She trailed off, and that's when she felt Sheamus' arms snake around her from behind. His grip enveloped her, and she breathed in his musky and sweet scent. If she was being honest with herself, she felt safe in Sheamus' arms.

"Everything's going to be okay now, I promise." He told her, the tone of his voice very soft, sending chills down her spine. Kaitlyn felt herself succumbing to the man nearly every second that passed, and she saw this moment coming ever since she first laid eyes on this man. There was something about him, something that she couldn't let go, and it was because he was one of the nice guys.

Suddenly, reality got ahold of her, and Kaitlyn pulled away from Sheamus. "This is strange." She admitted.

Sheamus raised a ginger eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"The way you held me... It's like... It's like we were lovers..." Kaitlyn trailed off, her cheeks burning intently. Her feelings for Sheamus were strong, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to love again after everything that happened with PJ. He hurt her, and the damage was irreversible. "I'm just... Confused." She finished.

Sheamus sighed, "Kaitlyn..." That was the first time he had really ever used her full name. "I'm in if you're in." He concluded, and suddenly, her lips were on his.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was different, that was for sure. Kaitlyn knew in her heart that PJ had never really kissed her like that. It felt amazing, and weird, and it gave her all kinds of butterflies. Sheamus was equally shocked. Albeit he hadn't had a lot of girlfriends in his time, he still knew what a real kiss felt like, and that right there, what he just experienced with Kaitlyn was a real kiss. Maybe it was fate when the two met that night, maybe it was fate that Kaitlyn ended up living with a stranger. All she knew was that she was lucky as hell to have finally found a good guy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kaitlyn asked, her hazel eyes burning as she looked up at the man in front of her. He nodded. "Do you love me?" She asked. The two toned girl wanted to hear it so badly. PJ never really told her that he loved her, so it would be good to hear.

Sheamus cleared his throat, "I do love you." He answered. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Kaitlyn replied almost automatically.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know that this whole story was pretty short, but it was meant to be a quickie. I'll be working on bigger projects soon, plus I'm super busy because I'm currently working on other stories with other people. I love collabing with others. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I encourage you all to write Kaitmus because frankly, I've read just about every single Kaitmus fic on this site at least three times, so I need new material! Stay fabulous y'all. **


End file.
